Laura's Journal
by ThatCertainWolf
Summary: Some of the research journal entries one can observe from Jurassic Park: The Game events. It may or may not shed some light on the park's numerous problems and scientific inconsistencies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, everyone! This platform is once again back in fanfiction making, and this time it's going to be about Jurassic Park one-shot. The contents of this fanfiction will be about a series of journals in Jurassic Park: The Game that will appear whenever the player observes or does something Not all of the journals will be covered, however. Don't forget to rate and review, enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

Dr. Laura Sorkin is sitting in her laboratory, listening to the thunderstorm outside that grows bigger as minutes pass. Around her, boxes filled with classified documents are ready to be shipped to InGen HQ. But for some annoying 'excuses' according to the East Dock workers, she will have to wait until the next day to send, or request, anything to the mainland. Blame John Hammond, why in the world did he choose an island prone to hurricanes and storms to build a 'dinosaur theme park'?

Moreover, Dr. Sorkin believes the term 'theme-park' seems fitting for what she has done in the past twenty years. Hammond and his allegedly best scientists are not here to make science; they are here to make money by cloning faulty dinosaurs and then selling them under the guise of prehistoric preserve. Hah, only fools want to make profit from animals, she though spitefully.

A journal is laid open on her table. Dr. Sorkin used to pour all of her thoughts into it whenever she took a break from the experiments, but with the recent goings-on, there might be no time to write down anything useful.

-0-0-0-0-

Journal Entry 1

 _What a day! Supply chopper never showed. Parasaurs won't behave. And face it, I'm still mad at John Hammond._

 _He gave me a mosquito in amber, and I made life. No other paleogeneticist could have done it. But I wouldn't take shortcuts. So he took my life's work, and handed it over to Henry Wu._

 _John gave me this lab to shut me up. At least now I have time to study the animals. Record the phenotypic anomalies. And maybe fix what's broken._

Journal Entry 2

 _Wu's amphibian DNA has profoundly changed our Dilophosaurs. They should grow to six meters long. None in our brood are that big. I'm even wondering if the frill and spitting behavior are a splicing error. There's no evidence in the fossil record for that business._

 _Our Dilos may be small, but they're tenacious. Once they decide you're prey, they don't let up. There's nothing to do but get away as fast as you can._

Journal Entry 3

 _I have to admit, of all the dinosaurs we have managed to clone so far,_ _Comsognathus_ _holds a special place in my heart. I imagine it's because they remind me of the chickens we had on the farm when I was growing up._

 _In fact, their genetic structure is so similar to birds that I'm a bit surprised they don't have feathers! Then again, thanks to all the shortcuts we've been forced to make, I can't say for sure that they didn't._

Journal Entry 4

 _I am extremely pleased with the progress David and I have been making with the Parasaur behavioral experiments. Our hypotheses that the cranial crest was used for amplified sound communication has been brilliantly confirmed, but the coloring being used to identify various social cliques was something I was not fully expecting._

 _I have been able to isolate their mating, feeding, and warning calls and am excited to see how they respond to recordings of their own sounds. David has converted the area around the water tower to a holding pen and has rigged up an intricate speaker system for projecting their calls. THIS is science. The kind that can't be rushed with a checkbook!_

Journal Entry 5

 _Our velociraptors differ significantly from the fossil record. They're perhaps three times as large as they should be. They're definitely velociraptors, but based on size alone, they appear to have more in common with_ _Utahraptor_ _or_ _Deinonychus_ _. I've given Dr Wu meaningful looks when the subject has come up, but he doesn't seem to make the connection between his frog DNA hack and the discrepancy._

 _Politically speaking, if he doesn't, nobody will._

Journal Entry 6

 _Remember how John diverted half of my funding for 'urgent needs' last year? Well, I happened to get a look at one of those 'needs' today, and it's another tourist trap - a Marine Exhibit._

 _It's not going to open until Phase B, which means it's not a priority over opening the park - just over basic research. The guys building it don't even know what animals it's meant to hold. Maybe John will get Wu to spin a plesiosaur out of pollywogs._

 _Finally found out what John has in store for his Marine Exhibit - a Mosasaur! It's a Phase B attraction so it's not on the list. Apparently the first specimen is viable (!) and it's already outgrown the breeding tank. I'd be pissed off about being kept out of the loop, but I'm too excited to care._

 _A Mosasaur! The apex predator of the Late Cretaceous seaways. With a double-hinged jaw to gulp down large prey. Upwards of 50 feet long, depending on genus. It's going to be magnificent. I just hope the facility's large enough to be a healthy habitat._

As the storm outside Dr. Sorkin's lab becomes worse, she decides to gather her belongings and research data right when a sound of helicopter can be heard in the distance. Perhaps help is coming after all. Laura wouldn't want to spend more time in this doomed park, not when her vicious 'creations' are now on the loose.

The wind blows through the lab's windows, turning the pages in her journal book. It now says:

 _Our mystery eggs hatched today, confirming my suspicions: they're_ _Troodon pectinodon_ _. I'm thrilled to have achieved these results in my own lab, but Hammond is concerned that we've cloned a dinosaur that might not fit his vision for the park._

 _He wants a full evaluation before he'll add them to the list._

 _We knew they would be efficient predators, with grasping hands, binocular vision, and exceptionally large brains. We figured they might be noctural. But we had no idea about the stealth, the stalking, or the nightmarish venom._

 _After the latest incident, John has deemed the_ _Troodon_ _a threat to his vision of his park. He has told me in no uncertain terms that they are to be destroyed, along with all the records of their creation. I'll play along, but I will NOT euthanize an entire species. I'll hide them in the quarantine pens for now. They'll be safe there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is a brief (if it can be called 'brief') continuation of the previous chapter. I have no idea if I want to continue this, but if I do, I'll try to keep it short and simple. Enjoy!**

 **xxxx**

Create a dinosaur, that is the idea, right? Create an extinct creature from its DNA, not 'clone something that looks like a dinosaur but has chimeric DNA inside its body'. Any sane scientist in the world surely won't call anything Dr. Wu created as 'dinosaurs'. All he did was combining the incomplete dinosaur DNA from those ambers with random animal genetic codes to fill the gaps. Worse yet, Wu's favorite animal seems to be... frogs. Yes, frogs!

Laura never understands why in the world a renowned geneticist like Henry Wu chose the 'easy' way to make these wondrous animals. She can tell if the InGen board demanded an easy way to clone the dinosaurs, one that doesn't waste money and time. But using shortcuts? In Laura's book, it sounds like cheating, and out of nowhere her research funding and materials were transferred once the board realized Wu gave them more 'preferable' results.

If combining dinosaur and frog DNAs can be called a 'miracle of science' by a bunch of money-loving fools, then surely the world is far crazier than she thought

And now there she is, in a field lab practically far away from any strategic location, with mostly second-hand equipment and little funding. All Dr. Sorkin can do is studying the anomalies of the creatures they have now on Isla Nublar. She also takes some moments in researching a way to actually create a dinosaur without giving it chimeric blood.

The first batch of true dinosaurs, as Dr. Sorkin proudly named them, was made after weeks of meticulous genetic testing. At first, they were mysterious eggs, by as of now the unknown dinosaurs are officially known as _Troodon pectinodon_. Of course, that capitalist John Hammond declared that the Troodons are too dangerous to be in the park once it opens a few months later.

Laura has to agree, unfortunately. These Troodons appear to be abnormally smart, deadly, and _venomous_. There are no records of a venomous dinosaur in the world's paleontology archive. How did these small _theropod_ dinosaurs gained the ability to secrete neurotoxin is still under investigation. Nevertheless, Hammond ordered their termination under the belief that the Troodons are too nightmarish and will not charm the tourists. The estranged scientist scoffs at this instruction.

Dr. Sorkin assumes that Hammond was either afraid of her stealing Henry Wu's pride, or that she is allegedly cloning monsters under the guise of biological breakthroughs. What a stupid businessman, she thought, Hammond didn't even acknowledge the 'monstrosities' Wu created and declared as dinosaurs. His Velociraptors are as tall and large as a fully grown man. His Dilophosaurus are small-sized but spit blinding venom. And Wu's Tyrannosaurus has a vision problem, although Laura secretly admitted that the tyrant lizard king is much safer to observe because of the frog DNA.

Ah, whatever. All that matters now is how should her creations be kept away from prying eyes. Perhaps the Southern Paddocks can be used. That is, of course, if the park doesn't move anymore creatures from Site B.


End file.
